1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine. In particular, the present invention relates to a game machine using a card that has a semiconductor device capable of wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many kinds of card games. Typical examples are playing cards, karuta (Japanese playing cards), and the like. One type of card games is trading card games (also called collectible card games). As an example of techniques on a trading card that has a semiconductor device capable of wireless communication, Reference 1 is given (Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H11-244537).